


Mum's Tellius Drabble Collection

by Chrysanthemum_White



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum_White/pseuds/Chrysanthemum_White
Summary: Traditional 100-word drabbles, one per chapter.





	1. Ilyana's Origins

Ilyana never knew what it meant, only how people treated her. Young, left to wander, she appealed to people’s sympathies rather than thieving. To beg hurt her pride, but she told herself she deserved to survive. Over time she learned to appear less pathetic, more ravenous. But even that method invited conflict from those who took it as a challenge. She learned to feign illness, hide in shade. Never show too much.

Eventually the knots in her stomach caused her collapse. A caravan trundled her way. She faced the rattle.

With a spare scrap of cloth she concealed her brand.


	2. Ranulf's Concerns

Ike was tough, but sometimes Ranulf worried. Battlefields were chaotic places where beorc weapons could break. Without a blade Ike was vulnerable as a kitten as far as Ranulf was concerned.

So when he heard a swing and a miss, when the Daein mage stank of panicked sweat and the singe of fire spells half-casted, Ranulf abandoned his quadrant and sprinted for Ike. Got there just in time to see him sustain a burn and then counter, this time landing the blow. Ike's iron blade tore down the mage.

Then broke off at the handle when its tip met earth.


	3. Gravesite

Titania kneels before Greil's grave as long grasses whisper in solemn swishes of organic blades. A legendary weapon with its head in the ground marks the site. She takes a moment to caress Urvan's handle. The breeze is gentle but grief is not. She weeps.

Slumped against a tree and out of sight, Mist observes. She can hear her own heart in Titania's sobs. In this if not in blood they are sisters. That's how Mist knows that as much as she might want to, she mustn't interrupt. She must allow Titania this.

It isn't what her father would've wanted.


End file.
